In a traditional call center environment, when a client attempts to establish a communication session with a service agent station, a switch receives the initial communication and routes the call to the first available service agent station. This routing may be based on a single piece of client identifier data, such as a VRU response or the incoming trunk line. Occasionally, the switch contains a static service agent skills table. The switch then routes the communication session to a selected service agent station, where the service agent station is determined by the limited information the static table provides.